


Confession

by Lies_Unfurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lies_Unfurl/pseuds/Lies_Unfurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Forgive me, Sam, for I have sinned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Castiel writhes beneath him, sweaty and come-apart. His eyes are squeezed shut, his lips parted so as to let out tiny, desperate gasps. Sam almost doesn't hear the phrase through all of the moans that he's making, but by some streak of luck, he does pick up on it.

Sam stills his rutting for a moment, pauses with his cock alongside Castiel's. Castiel lets out a small whine. "What was that, Cas?"

"I said," and Castiel opens his eyes to look at Sam, and it's one of the most beautiful sights Sam has ever seen, his eyes unmistakably blue even in the darkened room, pupils blown with arousal, "forgive me, for I have sinned."

"What do you mean?" Sam leans down and kisses him. Since falling, Castiel has lost the taste he used to have – something stormy and powerful, lightning and ozone trapped beneath a thin layer of flesh and bone – but he's gained something distinctly human and distinctly _him_. Sam loves it.

"It has been—" he thrusts up into where Sam's large hand is wrapped around both their cocks; the friction is enough to get something similar to a whimper out of Castiel, "—far too long since my last confession."

It's a prayer, Sam realizes. The confession prayer; he never went to a Catholic church, but he knows his Christian lore well enough. Castiel is addressing it to him, as if he were his God.

Normally, Sam would worry about that. He would think about exactly what that meant, about if it were a warning sign for something because seriously wrong with his fallen angel.

But right now, in the heat of the moment with Castiel pressed hard against his own length – right now, Sam is pretty fucking turned on.

"Go on," he tells Castiel, jerking his hand up over their smooth, sweaty skin. "What do you have to confess?"

"I—" Castiel lets out a small keen as Sam rocks his hips up, ensuring slow, constant pressure. "I have strayed from my assigned path and lost my wings. I can no longer hear my sisters and my brothers."

"Is that it?" Sam asks, thumb circling along the heads of their dicks. "Do you have anything else?"

"I hurt you and Dean. I hurt many people, and I regret that, and wish that I could repent it."

The words come out of his mouth in low, desperate bursts as Sam increases the pace of his hand. He's sitting back now, admiring how Castiel looks beneath him – the hard plane of his chest, his mussed hair, the way his lips are slack with pleasure. At the severity of his words, though, Sam stops his looking and leans down to kiss Castiel again. This time it's long and it's slow, as best a blessing as Sam can give.

When they finally break apart, Sam lays his free hand over Castiel's chest, feeling the steady pounding of his heart. "You're forgiven."

"There's one last thing." Castiel meets Sam's eyes for this, and he looks so damn sincere that Sam is a little afraid of what comes next. "What I confessed to earlier, about falling?"

"Yeah?" Sam runs his hand up and down, up and down. He's close, so close to his own finish, but he keeps himself focused on what Castiel has to say. "What is it, Cas?"

"I don't regret it." And Castiel rocks his hips up and comes, and the sticky liquid that coats Sam's hand and his own cock is enough to drive Sam over the edge with a shout. He ruts against Castiel, semen and sweat coating both of them as their orgasms shudder through them in near-perfect synchronization.

Sam collapses next to Castiel when it's all done. He pulls the fallen angel close, wrapping his arms tight around his torso, and, leaning forward, whispers into his ear, "I would absolve you of that sin, but I don't think it's wrong. Fuck, I _know_ you weren't wrong to fall, Cas, because it brought you here. And I wouldn't trade that for anything."

Castiel makes a quiet 'hmm' noise. He rolls over and kisses Sam, slow and soft. Sam can't tell if he agrees or not; if he really thinks he sinned by falling or what, but that's something to concern himself with later. Right now he has Castiel in his bed and in his arms, and Sam doesn't think there's anywhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
